The Beginning of a Cross Love
by skyninja99
Summary: The love of shikamaru and Temari begins to grow. very slowly. Hope u like. Shikatema.


The Rainy Business

Shikamaru was an official Jounin now. He liked being one, as a Jounin only takes hard missions. None of the lazy C-rank missions was his call of duty now. And S-rank and A-rank missions aren't exactly what you might call an always.

He lay on the hilltop, looking at the beautiful clouds. One was a shape of an ice-cream cone, pretty and unusual. He sighed. He wished, once again, that he was cloud, soft and peaceful. Of course, this dream was never coming true and this soul was bound to the ground, surrounded by troublesome loud-mouths.

It had been 2 months since seeing Temari. 2 months after seeing her at the showers. Shikamaru took a deep breath. He had totally forgotten how much he had liked her at that time. He shut his eyes when a very familiar voice shouted, "Hey, crybaby!" at him.

He sat up and saw Temari with her iron fan. He could have thought it was a spirit in front of him. She grinned and sat down beside him. "I went to your house just now. You've got a nice mom. We got talking."

"What were you guys talking about?" Temari felt a strike of fear in the sentence. She could have laughed. Shikamaru decided that if any baby photos were involved, he was moving to the bottom of the hill. Temari wanted to mention the photo album, but she decided another day was good enough.

"Oh, just girl talk." She smiled at him. He didn't like the sound of that. Then, he saw a rain cloud coming.

"Better go. Rain's coming." He said. He stood up and walked away. He never liked rain. But he liked after rain when the clouds were always a bit moist and more shapish. He turned back. Temari was still sitting there. He sighed. 'I guess she wants to learn the hard way.' He thought.

He took a blank piece of paper and drew a diagram.

'If a Jounin has 30 kunai, one explosion note, a smoke bomb, a flash bomb, 20 meters of wire and 24 shurikens, how would you attack 3 summonings that are strong and a ninja hiding in the shadows? Extras: you can use the shadow techniques.'

Shikamaru made himself a tough one, then he answered, 'I would use a kunai and a smoke bomb, tied with wire and throw it to the summonings. Then, I strap an explosion note on a tree branch. I attach a kunai with a flash bomb, ahead of the summonings. Preparations are complete. The summonings are confused in the smoke. I throw 10 shurikens at them. All of them hit and they all retreated. I use another kunai and throw it blindly in another area to make the remaining ninja confused. Next, I use a shuriken and cut the flash bomb down. It sends out a big glow. I see the ninja. I throw kunai and shurikens to lead him to the explosion note. He gets captured, and I set it off. While he is flying in the air, I will shoot him with my remaining weapons."

He checked the questions. It seemed okay. The he looked out of the window. It was pouring heavily. He saw a figure still standing out there. Temari?

He heaved a sigh and checked. It was her. She was soaked through. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome, deluded, crazy…" He grabbed an umbrella and went outside. He called out to her.

"Hey, Temari! Better come in or you'll catch cold." He shouted. Temari ignored him. He felt dumb and walked out to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his house. He paused. What if someone saw? Nah.

The weather was too bad for anyone to be strolling past the Naras' yard. He pulled her in. He put the umbrella down for 2 seconds. She was already outside, feeling the chill and wetness of the rain. Shikamaru quickly pulled her in.

She was laughing crazily when in the rain, but she moaned when she was inside. Shikamaru locked the door. She twirled her hair and pouted. Then she smiled smugly. She went forward to Shikamaru. He just finished bolting the door and he bumped into Temari. He was breathing heavily when she was licking the raindrops of his neck. Her breathe was hot. Too hot.

How troublesome. She caught a cold. Shikamaru thought this was big addition to her craziness. He edged away, and pulled her to his room. If his parents find out about this, he will never live this down.

First thing first. She needed a shower. He told her to undress inside while he was finding some clothes for her. Shikamaru wanted to scream when she stripped her dress right in front of him.

"Inside." He said firmly, his teeth gritted. She pulled him inside with her. What was wrong with her? Just a few months ago she was screaming when he saw her naked. Now she wanted to strip herself naked in front of him?

Her cold is worst than I thought, he realized. He told her to undress inside while he went to find clothes outside. She finally got it. While she was undressing, he searched for clothes. With the door opened.

When he turned, he nearly screamed when he saw her in her lingerie only. He slammed the door shut. Temari laughed insanely inside.

"Troublesome, just trying to mess with me…" Shikamaru grumbled. He went downstairs to get the medicine. He found one for cold and he head upstairs.

He went in and froze when she stood there not wearing anything. She mumbled, "No towel…going to go downstairs to ask you…" She wasn't even blushing. 'She wasn't serious about going downstairs naked, right?' Shikamaru thought.

He just grabbed his towel and gave it to her. She went inside to dry herself off. He sat on his bed, rubbing his head while groaning. She was such a sex maniac when she's sick.

She stuck her head out for clothes. Shikamaru handed her the clothes he found for her. She mouthed thank you and gave him a big, sloppy kiss him before she went inside to dress. 'What is wrong with her?' Shikamaru thought, wiping his mouth.

Temari finally came out. She wore a large green t-shirt. It was big enough for her to be a dress. She wore some white short pants, covered by the shirt. She looked…OK. He looked in the bathroom. He saw her dress. Not to mention her lingerie. She wasn't wearing them? And he didn't give her any underwear…

Oh god, he could kick himself for thinking dirty.

Shikamaru poured the medicine on a spoon and fed her like a little kid. He brought her downstairs. He heated some ramen for her and he went to the living room. His mom left a note that said she and her dad are going to the hidden mist to sell some new products of antler powders and will be back tomorrow evening.

He sighed in relief.

Temari had finished her bowl of ramen. He told her to sleep on the couch while he reads a book. He headed for the bookshelf when she grabbed him on the shoulder. She pinned him down on the sofa. He felt hot and uncomfortable about this.

She leaned forward and kissed him. A bust of adrenaline rushed to Shikamaru. He grabbed her waist while he kissed her over and over.

He lifted her shirt off. He was right…she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He gasped and licked her entire body, tasting her warm skin. She gasped and kissed his neck. She shouted and moaned, "Oh, Shikamaru!" They kissed for a long time.

After a long term of kissing, tasting, caressing and a little pain, they stopped. Both of them were panting, out of breathe. Shikamaru sat up and dressed. He told Temari to dress up. Both of them pulled on their clothing, not looking each other in the eye.

Shikamaru told Temari to go up and get some sleep while he reads his book.

This time she obeyed meekly. She kissed him goodnight and went upstairs. He sat down on the couch. He wished she would get well tomorrow; all this sudden affection from Temari was scaring him.

The next morning, Shikamaru went to his room and got her clothes. He took it outside to dry. He showered and he went to breakfast. He didn't like eating instant noodles, but if he goes out and Temari wanders about wearing an oversize shirt and no lingerie, the citizens would probably suspect.

Temari woke with a start. The bed was different than her bed back in the Hidden Sand Village. She wasn't sick anymore. She sat up. She inhaled the air in her room. It was the same addictive musky smell of manliness she liked. She looked around. This was definitely not her room. She felt empty too.

Then, she looked at her body through the collar. She nearly screamed when she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She went into the showers and grabbed her fan. She looked out of the window and was in shock when she saw her clothes washed and left to dry.

She went downstairs. The living room was also filled with the same smell. There were buck's antlers hanging on the wall. She went to the kitchen and she saw Shikamaru. His ramen was just done and he spooned it into a bowl. He looked up and saw her.

"Oh. Hi. Good morning. You feeling better?" he said politely. Temari raised her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? Me feeling better? Next you're going to tell me I made out with you!" Temari screamed. Shikamaru rubbed his neck with embarrassment.

"Well, actually, we did…m-make out yesterday. You started it. You were sick from cold and when I told you to sleep on the couch, I didn't mean, both of us…" Shikamaru started. Temari went red in the face. She felt like he was lying. I mean, if she had sex with him she would definitely remember it…. Then she recalled that he was touching her entire body yesterday. She was red in shame.

She remembered she had cold yesterday. She cursed the Hidden sand Village. The endless dog days made her want to feel the rain. Damn it.

"So, where are your parents?" Temari asked. "They are on a business trip, so they'll be back home this evening. You want breakfast?" Shikamaru answered. Temari nodded. She insisted on making a pot of spaghetti for both of them. Shikamaru tried to make it plain and simple but he didn't succeed. In the end, he put aside his ramen and ate her spaghetti. She was smiled smugly when he gobbled down her work. It was delicious, Shikamaru admitted.

"Can I go home now?" Temari said. Shikamaru looked at her like she was crazy.

"If you go back without wearing your regular clothes or any lingerie, your little brothers will come here and poison my food." Shikamaru said. Temari bit her lip. So true.

"When do my clothes dry?" Temari asked. Shikamaru thought. "In 1 or 2 hours." She looked down. She looked weird in boys' clothes.

"Where's your mom's clothes?" she asked blankly. Shikamaru looked up in shock. "I wouldn't…" He began but she was heading upstairs already.

In the end, she wore Shikamaru's mom's dress and lingerie. She wanted to go shopping. He told her to stay here while he went shopping. She looked like Shikamaru was deluded and she followed him to the market. They bought fruits and vegetables and two packets of Large Double Train potato chips. Temari rented a flick. They both went back and watched the movie.

It was a blockbuster, but they liked it. They shared a bag of chips. Temari went to find something to drink. The movie just ended. She went to the kitchen. She stumbled over some juice and drank. She felt queasy.

Shikamaru went to see what she was doing. He found her sitting on the floor, choking down…sake? Oh shit. His dad's secret stash. The one that contains a more powerful punch. Oh shit.

She looked at him. Oh shit. She was sloppy. Oh god. Hell no. She stood up and walked over. Damn it. Shikamaru took a step back. She rushed over and kissed him roughly. Shikamaru tasted her lips and tasted the bitter taste of sake. Then he remembered what his father always does when he was drunk. He went to sink and filled it with a cup of water. Temari made him spill it when she kissed him roughly again. He edged away from her and filled it again.

The sake was a strong one, but it is a trance that can be awakened by water. He threw the water at Temari and she snapped out of it.

"Oh god, my head." She groaned. Shikamaru looked at her weirdly.

"What?" she snapped. "Well, it's just that every time you are confused and near me, you keep kissing me." Shikamaru said truthfully. Temari stopped and bit her bottom lip. "I kissed you again, did I?" Shikamaru dug his hands in his pockets and nodded. She felt awkward.

"Yeah. 2 hours has passed. I better go." She said and went outside. She grabbed her clothes and went to her bathroom and changed. She took her fan and left. She said thanks and goodbye, crybaby and left.

Shikamaru was back on the hilltop. He liked the clouds now, puffy and white. He laughed and slept beneath the clouds. So peaceful.


End file.
